


Playing Her Part

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snape100's prompt #663: Snape and Squibs - Arabella Figg.
Beta(s): None, poke me if you spot anything.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #663: Snape and Squibs - Arabella Figg.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Playing Her Part

~

Handing her the package, Snape stepped back. “Now please forget I was here.” 

Arabella blinked. “Forget? How? I don’t get many visitors.” The cat at her feet, purred. “Mrs Puddles agrees.” 

“Indeed.” Snape stared deeply into her eyes. “I’m sorry, but secrecy is of the essence. Hide the package, don’t speak of my visit, and, above all, give it to the right person at the right time.” 

“But how will I know who and when—?” Mouth slack, Arabella nodded.

Arabella blinked. Why had she opened the door? Shaking her head, she shut it, and, cooing, took Mrs Puddles to bed. 

~

Arabella encountered a package several months after the war. Turning it over in her hands, she frowned as something tickled the back of her mind. 

It took some doing, but she finally got a message to the right person. When, several days later, the knock came, she was ready. 

“Harry. Come in.” Oh, how he’d grown. Tall, with broad muscles, he had become quite handsome. 

“Mrs Figg, I got a message you needed to see me?” 

Arabella pushed the package into his hands. “I don’t know why, but I think you need this.” 

Opening it, Harry gasped. “A Time-Turner? Perfect.”

~

Months later, Arabella opened the door to see a ghost. “Professor Snape! You’re alive!” 

Harry, beside him, chuckled.

Inviting them in, Arabella offered tea, but they refused. They sat close together, holding hands, confirming Arabella’s suspicions.

“We’re here to thank you,” said Harry. “You’re why Severus is alive.” 

Arabella stroked Mrs Puddles. “Oh?” 

“You don’t remember,” said Snape, “but I brought you a package during the war. Inside was…my salvation. You played your part perfectly.” 

“I did?” Arabella sighed. “If you say so.” 

“We do,” said Harry. “Thank you.” 

Once they were gone, Arabella sighed. Wizards were so confusing. 

~


End file.
